Power Rangers Arcana-Season 1
by TokioJapon
Summary: Eons ago Baldur, god of Light, was sealed stopping the Mother of darkness, Nyx, and her minions. Now in modern times, in the city of Hal Valley, the shadows return and it's up to Janet, the red ranger and four other courageous teens to become Baldur's new Warriors of light, The Arcana Rangers! *T for Mild Language and some suggestive themes* Episode 2 Complete
1. The Fool P1

Power Rangers: ARCANA

Deck I: The FOOL part 1

The young woman in a short leather jacket, stood in front of the shrine of Baldur, god of light. In ancient times, he summoned warriors to fight alongside him. Those warriors were lost and left behind their Arcanas. Their Arcanas then bonded with Baldur, allowing him to seal the goddess of night and darkness, Nyx. He defeated her, but at the expense of sealing himself as well.

Eons have passed, and Baldur, in his sealed state, summons a new set of warriors; the first being the courageous, intelligent and beautiful Janet Teal. She is escorted by Daniels, who on paper is the manager of Hestia Academy's Tarot club. Janet joined the club because she was recommended, but now sees it was actually Baldur's way of recruiting.

The shrine is located under the part of Lake Sleipnir that reflects the sun's light the brightest. There the light created the illusion of water, when it was in fact a secret path to Baldur's shrine from the shore.

The shrine is vast and full of luminous jewels, the back wall has Baldur's blade embedded in the wall surrounded by 22 crystals. When Janet stepped in front of the wall, one of the crystals glowed red. She saw herself dressed in a ranger's uniform. A card materialized in her hand.

"The Fool?" She read. "What does that mean?" She asks slightly offended.

Daniels then steps behind her. "In his current state, Baldur can't communicate to regular humans. More of those crystals will have to be lit for him to take physical form again."

Janet nods. "But, the fool?"

"The Fool represents a traveler on a voyage which cannot be described until watched by fate. You're a drastically changing person that only wants to help others." Daniels explains.

Janet smiles. "I do." She then looks at the wall once more. "I lit one of these crystals, what about the others?"

"When you meet more who hold the Arcana's power, they're power will awaken the crystals." Daniels explains.

Janet nods. Okay then!

Janet's high school, Hestia academy, is full of colorful characters, but Janet herself knew nothing about the arcana or even who she'd be looking for to fill the roster as rangers. She did a lot of research on the Major Arcana and mythology, but still found nothing of use.

She went to the lake once more to Baldur's shrine and tried to ask him for an answer which she then remembered he couldn't give. She contacted Daniels, he told her to wait. So she did.

A few days later after lonely club meetings and the occasional checking up of the god of light's shrine, she becomes skeptical of the whole ranger deal.

"Mr. Daniels, what is all this? I mean, power rangers are just a fairy tale." She asks.

"No. It's quite real. Give it time, there's a reason lord Baldur told me to recruit you. I know it." He says calmly.

"You can communicate with him?" She asks.

"I can because I'm not a ranger. I'm a servant of his. Not a warrior."

"I've heard enough." She says. But this is getting tedious. I'm all edgy." Janet sighs.

"Don't worry Janet. You'll know once you wait." He says and leaves her.

***Enter Blue and Pink

A girl dressed in pink with long gorgeous fire red hair sits on the bleachers, watching her boyfriend shoot and score. He's the captain of the basketball team, the Hestia Argonauts. (School colors silver and blue)

"Go Tate!" She cries as he makes a half-court shot. He smiles her way and gives her a wink. He says bye to his teammates and heads to the bleachers.

"Hey Daphne,"

"Hey baby." She kisses him despite the sweat. They're the hottest couple in the academy. "So why don't we go to the park after you shower off?"

"Sounds good." The guy says.

"Great. I'll be waiting." She smiles.

The popular couple strides through the hallways and everyone makes way because they're just so beautiful.

***Enter Green

Center stage rehearsing for an upcoming musical that's months away, the drama loving performer sings and dances his heart out, even though there's no one in the audience.

"That was cool Sage." That girl he practices with says.

"Yeah, but I need to touch up on my ballchanges." He dances.

"Oh hush, you and maybe that girl Mika are the best dancers at the school. Not to mention how awesome you act and sing! You're a whole other person on stage."

The boy blushes and flips his wavy hair. "You flatter me Missy."

"Yeah yeah. Now get out of here. I've got to put away these props." She says.

"I'll help."

"No Sage. You've done it every day like all month by yourself. Go have some fun. You're so nice all the time." She says. The boy frowns then worries about his dancing, but then decides to leave for the park nearby.

***Enter Yellow

Skips class more often then she should, but breakdancing was her life, graffiti and skateboarding were her paramours. Everything a young rebel needs. Skating at the park after leaving some friends, she removes her helmet, showing her unruly burgundy hair. She takes a break on a bench and thinks about starting a new sketch in her sketchpad.

"Hey Mika." Sage comes from around the corner.

"Oh. Hey." The girl in yellow says hastily putting away her sketchpad. "Coming from the stage?"

"How'd you know?" He laughs. "What were you drawing?" He asks and she blushes. He was the only one who didn't back away from her and her sometimes wild ways. She also didn't want him to know half her sketches were of actually of him.

"Haha, nothing." She says hastily.

***Enter Red

Janet sat in the park for a moment, thinking to look over some homework. Schoolwork and extracurricular activities had been her priority even before she was summoned by Baldur, so she didn't have any time to make good friends. Being so independent, she was more of a lone wolf. Now she was known by more or less, her whole student body, but she never made an effort to spend time with any of them personally. She didn't want to admit that she really hoped this whole Power Ranger thing was real. It could be a chance to make some real good friends.

Suddenly, a streak of thick black surrounds the park and some creature appeared before the brunette girl. It's a jet black humanoid with glowing red swirls on its body. It had nothing but a blank mask on. The thing charges at Janet and she hops backward and glares at the creature.

"What the…?" The monster makes some sort of ululation and charges at Janet. She was athletic and quite fit for a girl her age. Years of taekwondo and softball hardened her body so she was a durable fighter. The monster was weak and quickly overpowered by her.

She laughs. "Was that it?" Suddenly she noticed she was surrounded by the monsters. Pedestrians fled but Janet had nowhere to run, so she charged in!

The commotion drew the attention of four other spirited teens. The power couple on their way to the park fought through the monsters fearlessly, well at least, the boy in blue did. The girl in pink on the other hand wasn't really up to par when it came to fighting, so she swung her purse and kicked as hard as she could to knock down the weak enemies. Any that came her way were soon brutalized by her boyfriend anyway though.

"Daphne, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smacks a monster. "Thanks." Tate smiles and continues brutally punching and throwing the monsters.

At another side of the park, the performer and the dancer were tip toeing through and dodging the monsters with ease. The girl in yellow, Mika, fiercely kicked and tripped the monsters. Sage, on the other hand, wasn't much of a fighter. He used his light-footedness to confuse the monsters then knock them down with a few quick hits. He and Mika's strategies were very complementary. They high-five when they see how many creatures they beat together.

Janet was in the center of the park knocking down the monsters with her martial arts. Her long brown ponytail flew through the air as it followed her quick moves. She soon realized in the pool of monsters, that others were helping her fight. The first she saw was a dark haired boy in green.

"Hey, you go to my school!" Sage says smiling dodging the monsters.

"Oh, you're Sage. Drama club?" Janet kicks and punches.

"That's me." He says excitedly moving between a few monsters. "Um, Janet right? You're on the council, and captain of the softball team. Don't you run track too?"

"Haha, yes." Janet says proudly through two enemies she had pinned.

"Sage, where are these things coming from?" Hopping over them with her break dance moves and pushing them back with her strong leg, Mika appears through the monsters.

"Heck if I know." He says.

"Hey do you guys know what the hell's going on? These weird guys are gonna ruin my hair." Daphne casually walks through the wave of monsters while Tate pushes them side to side with beastly force.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sage says.

"It's the _hottest _couple at Hestia; Tate Donnelly and his girlfriend Daphne Aurelia." Mika scoffs. "What are you two doing here?"

"We smelled danger. Even we can't turn a blind eye to danger." The boy in the blue polo says then looks at the red head.

"Um yea, what Tate said." She shrugs.

"Well I'm glad to have all of your help."

"What were those things?" Tate asks holding Daphne's waist.

"Monsters." Janet fixes her little jacket and dusts off her red tunic. She looks at the four others. "I think I have something to show you all." Janet smiles.


	2. The Fool P2

Power Rangers: ARCANA

Deck 1: The FOOL part 2

The girl in red escorted the teens to Baldur's shrine. Daniels was there.

"I think I found our rangers."

"I told you all you had to do was wait." The teacher said with a smile.

"Who's he?" The girl in yellow asks while scanning the shrine.

"That's Mr. Daniels. He runs the tarot club." Janet says.

"What's that thing on the back wall?" Sage runs toward Baldur's sword. Almost instantaneously, one of the crystals glows a bluish green. "Woooah," A card then appears in his hand. "The Moon?" He looks at the card.

"What was that? Magic?" Tate then heads toward the seal then one of the crystals glows blue. "Cool." A card then appears in his hand. "The Magician. What's that mean?"

"You all get one. Mika, Daphne, step up to the shrine." Janet tells them.

"Okay." Mika runs to the shrine excitedly. One of the crystals glows yellow. "Oh cool. What's the Chariot?" She looks at the card that appears in her hand.

Daphne goes to the shrine hesitantly. A crystal glows a faint pink and a card appears in her hand. "The Empress? Cool I guess." They all stand in a line now, with the girl in red in the middle.

"These are your arcanas. Using your cards," Daniels waves his hand and gold morphers appear on the teens' wrists. They are rectangular and have what looks like a card-swiper of the side. "And using these morphers, you'll be able to become Arcana Rangers."

"Arcana Rangers?" Mika says.

"Like Power Rangers?" Tate laughs.

"Precisely." Janet says. "When there's danger again, we can take care of it with these." Janet holds up her arm, showing off the gold morpher.

"Those things we fought were totally weak. What do we need these for?" Tate plays with the morpher. "How do you even use these? They look like big watches or something."

"Enemies will become stronger." Daniels says to Tate. Tate's goofy smile disappears. "We call them shadows. And they come in all shapes and sizes." The tarot club leader explains.

The teens nod. "And those morphers are not toys." Daniels says. "When using them, summon your arcana card and swipe it on your morpher. Then yell 'Within the cards, Arcana ranger!"

"Woooah! Sounds sweet." Sage looks at the morpher in awe.

"Sounds fruity." Tate frowns.

"No." The gorgeous redhead in pink says. "This could be kind of interesting." She says lowly.

"Seriously?" Tate says surprised.

"Yeah." The girl in pink smiles wryly.

"Something wrong Daphne?" Daniels asks.

"No. It's just, this is so crazy. I was just gonna hang out in the park, and now I can be a power ranger and protect people. It's nerve-racking I guess." She says.

"Well no need to worry. You'll grow used to it in time." Daniels says.

"So what do you have to do with this?" Sage asks their school's staff member.

"Secretly, I'm an informant for Baldur. In ancient times, I served him. The Warriors of Light sacrificed themselves to give Baldur the power to seal Nyx, mother of the shadows, while I lived on for the last millennium." Mr. Daniels explained.

"Woooah." Sage grins.

"That's badass." Tate nods, adjusting to the situation. "Well, sounds cool. Count me in." Tate says and puts his hand in the center.

"Me too!" Sage says putting his hand over Tate's.

"Make that three." Mika says excitedly joining in.

"Well you know I'm all for it." Janet joins. They all then look at Daphne, who has her arms crossed, still looking hesitant.

"What's wrong Daph?" Tate goes toward the redhead.

"It's just…I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

"Well why don't you all think about it? When trouble arises, you'll all know what to do." Daniels then heads toward the exit. "I'll make sure to explain all of this as soon as I have your full commitment."

"Mr. Daniels, where are you going?" Janet asks.

"Well," The informant of Baldur turns. "I've got a few more members to add to the tarot club." He smiles and leaves.

The four new teens look to Janet, confused. "I'll explain later." She says "So, why don't we learn a bit about each other since we're going to be team members?"

_~Time Passes_

It had gotten pretty late by the time the teens left the cave. They departed and head home

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home babe?" Tate asked Daphne.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." She gives him a kiss goodbye then walks off into the twilight.

Walking home alone, Daphne starts to think. Do I really want to be a power ranger? Do I want this responsibility? Worrying about others?

_Of course you don't. You're young and beautiful. Why waste your time?_

"Who's there?" Daphne looks around the dark street. She sees no one.

_I'm someone who wants to take the struggle off your shoulders. After school, 3 0'clock, meet me at the woods near the shopping center._

Daphne thinks for a moment. "Tell me who you are."

She gets no response. It sounded like a woman's voice though. Shaken up by the day's events, She dashes home.

The next day, Sage and Mika start spending more time together now that they've gotten a mutual activity now.

"I saw myself in my ranger costume when I got my card. I looked SO cool." Sage cooed as they left school.

"Me too." Mika stretched. "Yours didn't have a skirt too did it?"

"Ha, ha." Sage laughs sarcastically. Mika laughs while putting her yellow star covered helmet on.

"You know that helmet's why your hair's always a mess." The dark haired boy says.

"Shut up. I love skateboarding too much to worry about my hair."

Sage sighs. "How do you do it?"

"Hair and girly stuff don't interest me. I'll let you be the fashionable one instead. Kay?"

"Totally." Sage pops his collar.

"I'm meeting some friends at the skate park." Mika readies her board.

"Oh, can I come?" Sage asks.

"Huh? Why?"

"I wanna watch." He smiles perfectly. Mika blushes.

"It'll be boring without a board." She says.

"That's why I brought…" Sage digs in his knapsack. "These!" He pulls out a pair of teal roller blades.

Mika giggles. "Okay, if you can keep up." She rides off. Sage snaps on his skates and puts a silver helmet with moon designs on it and follows her.

"Hey Janet." Tate finds the girl in red after the final bell.

"Oh, what's up Tate? I've got a student council meeting in ten minutes."

"Oh, well have you seen Daphne? I haven't talked to her since last night and I'm kinda worried."

"Daphne? She was at school today. I think she said she had something to do after school though."

"Huh? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Don't know." Janet adjusts her messenger bag and all the papers in her arms. "Sorry, but I need to go. Call if there's trouble." She heads down the hall.

"Um, all right." Tate says dejected then checks his phone. "She must be stressed. I wonder where she's at…"

_~In the woods~_

The gorgeous redhead went straight to the woods nearby. She didn't even know who had told her to do so.

"Hello?" She called when she got to a clearing in the woods. A dark figure appeared. It was roughly her height and looked female. "Who are you?"

"Long time no see Daphne." The girlish figure says from the shadows.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Daphne steps back as the figure gets closer.

The figure scoffs. "You bullies are all the same."

"Huh?"

The figure moves closer to Daphne and she backs away. The figure reveals its face. It was pale teenage girl with chin length black hair and brown eyes. Her face was very plain, but her outfit was Gothic and monstrous. Horns coming from her shoulders and a long feathery dressed. She looked like some sort of demon.

"I have no idea who you are!" Daphne yells.

"My name is-well it was-Raven. You and all your friends used to pick on me. You'd call me four-eyes, and ugly and lame girl. Well not anymore." The shadowy girl raises her hand. Daphne flinches in fear then realizes nothing happened. She looks at the girl in fear.

"How's it feel to be afraid, bully!" The girl then shoots some sort of wave of energy from her darkness covered hands and Daphne goes flying backward, screaming.

Outside the woods Tate recognized that scream. "Daphne!" He said, and then rushes in.

"You're Raven Murokami." The girl in pink remembers. "I-we thought you changed schools or something…"

"I ran away…no one even noticed. I don't care for humans anymore. The shadows are all I need." The dark figure says proudly.

"Shadows?" Daphne remembers what Daniels said then looks at her morpher.

"I don't think so little ranger!" t was once Raven, summons a black gothic staff and shoots a blast of dark energy at her knocking her backward.

Daphne tries to pick herself up. "Raven, I'm sorry for what my friends and I did! We didn't know it would hurt you so much!" Daphne cries.

"Well it did witch! Now I've got absolute power!" The pale girl, Raven, says. Pink, red and purple energy emitted from her like lightning, surrounding her with an eerie wind.

"What are you?" Daphne writhes in pain.

Raven goes close to Daphne and pulls her up by her top. "I am Nyx." She says placidly and her eyes glow beastly yellow.


	3. The Fool P3

Power Rangers: ARCANA

Deck 1: The FOOL part 3-Final

"Daphne!" Tate goes screaming into the forest. He finds her lifted by dark energies. He sees her in serious pain. "Who the hell are you?" He looks at the shadowy feminine figure, whose eyes were now covered by a twisted black mask.

The figure is using its staff's magic to lift Daphne into the air, with its free hand, it blasts Tate. He flies back, after hitting the ground hard, he tries to stand.

"You must be here to save your little girlfriend? Well that's not happening!" The figure drops Daphne then blasts Tate again. He goes flying through the air. When he hits the ground this time, it doesn't look like he'll get up. The figure claiming to be Nyx laughs maniacally.

"Tate! Get up and run!" Daphne yells from the ground through her pain.

"You be quiet!" The monster grabs Daphne by the hair and throws her back.

Tate slowly rises. "Don't…touch her!" He tries to catch his breath.

"You aren't done yet weakling?" The monster grins.

Tate glares at the being as a dark smile appears on its revealed lips. A card appears in his hand.

"Magician." Tate said quietly. He then remembers what Daniels had told him yesterday.

_These are your arcanas. Using your cards, and using these morphers, you'll be able to become Arcana Rangers._

"Arcana." He says. The figure then points its staff at him.

_Summon your arcana card then swipe it on your morpher. Then yell,_

Tate raised the Magician card. "Within the cards!" Tate swipes the card on the morpher on his wrist. "Arcana Ranger!"

The Magician card passes over the blonde boy's body. A flash of blue surrounds him. Numbers and Arcana are all around him in the morphing grid. His body glows gold, then blue and he is covered with a ranger uniform. The Magician helmet surrounds his head. The blue helmet has "I" at the top with flame accents and gold accents over the visor. The Arcana Ranger uniform is clad with a golden "A" shape on the chest.

"Flame-brewing Magician! Arcana blue!" Tate cries.

The ghastly figure looks at the blue ranger boringly. "A warrior of light? How disgusting."

_~Back At Hestia Academy_

"I just got out of a council meeting Daniels. Sorry. So what's going on?" Janet listens while on her red flip-phone. "What? The forest? Okay, I'll find Mika and Sage."

Janet put away her phone and ran for the auditorium stage since the dark haired performer was always there. She walks down the aisle and up to the stage. She goes behind to the dressing room and sees a girl.

"Excuse me." Janet says.

"Huh?"

"I'm looking for Sage."

"Oh, he left with that chick with the dark red hair. Micah or something?"

"Mika." Janet says quietly to herself. "Do you know where they went?" The girl in red inquires.

"Probably the skate park. Sage was flaunting these cute teal rollerblades he bought." The girl says.

"Thank you." Janet says.

"You're the council president right?"

"I am."

"I'm Missy Steinberg."

"Janet Teal. Nice to meet you, Missy." Janet shakes her hand then is ready to leave.

"So, uh, whaddya need with Sage?" Missy stops the girl in red.

"Just some extracurricular stuff." Janet says. Missy looks Janet up and down, she sort of glowers at the girl in red. "Something wrong?"

Missy puts her hands on her hips. "No. Hope you find him."

"Thanks." Janet leaves the school.

She gets in her red sedan and heads for to the skate park. When there, she sees the girl in yellow thrashing concrete with her skateboard. Sage is holding onto a fence near the pits staggering, looking terrified.

"Mika! Sage!" Janet calls. Her solemn appearance in front of the wayward skaters made her target to several strange looks. Mika rides up and kicks up her board.

"What's up J?" The maroon haired girl says.

Janet smiles at the informality in her greeting. "Daniels called me. I need you two. He said there's a monster in the forest nearby."

"Oh crap. Cool."

"He also said he tracked Daphne and Tate's morphers near where the monster's at."

"Oh crap. Not cool." Mika looks outside the park. "That your car?"

"You mean the red sedan? Yes." Janet says. Mika takes off her helmet and runs toward the car.

"Shotgun!"

"Wait, what about Sage?" The girl in red looks back toward the park. Sage slowly rolls in Janet's direction.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sage rides slowly. "Here I come!"

Janet sighs. "I better go help him."

_~Back In the Woods_

"I'll show you disgusting you shadowy witch!" The blue ranger jumps amazingly high and flips into a kick which knocks down the monster's staff and leaves it open for a strong punch, knocking it back and down to the ground.

On the ground, Daphne can barely see her powered up boyfriend. She sees the dazzling blue, and knows it's him though.

"Tate!" She calls. He kneels to her side and helps her up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sore," The redhead says. "But I can fight."

"Are you sure?" Tate says.

"Yea," Daphne nods. "I know that I'll always protect you Tate." The gorgeous girl says. Through his helmet, Tate smiles warmly. He helps his love up to her feet.

The dark figure rises as well. "I'll destroy you foolish humans!" It screams in a demonically distorted voice. It raises its staff.

"Like hell!" Daphne raises her hand and summons the Empress card. "Within the cards! Arcana ranger!"

Daphne Slashes the card through the morpher with grace and is covered by a golden light. Her body then glows pink and she's covered by her ranger uniform. The suit is identical to Tate's, but pink with a skirt. It has some golden accents on the waist. Her helmet fits her head perfectly and magically wraps up her hair. The visor has gold accents and the helmet has "III" atop the head covered by floral designs.

"Grace-Willed Empress! Arcana Pink!" Daphne cries. She and Tate stand back to back, awaiting the attack from the monster claiming to be Nyx.


	4. The Magician-Part I P1

Power Rangers: ARCANA

Deck 2: The MAGICIAN Part I-1

With grace and agility, the pink ranger and the blue ranger dodge Nyx's dark blasts.

"Stand still, damn you!" The witch shouts.

"I don't think so!" Tate hops and flips into a kick.

"That won't work twice you insect!" Nyx steadily holds the staff and deflects the blue ranger's attack.

"Crap." He exclaims flipping back to his feet.

"Cover me!" Daphne runs toward Tate's back and leaps off his shoulder in a cheerleader-esque manner.

"What the?" Nyx attempts to deflect the swooping dive but the pink ranger kicks horizontally with incredible strength, knocking the staff clear out of the monster's hands. While left open for another attack, as Daphne seemed to drift in the air, she then lets out another fierce kick, knocking the monster on its back.

"Take that!" The redhead screams.

"Tate, Daphne!" The rangers hear familiar voices.

"It's Janet and the others!" The blue ranger says.

"More insects…" Nyx says quietly.

"What was that, monster?" Daphne says haughtily.

"Oh, nothing, I suppose I'll have to triple my strength for you rangers!" Nyx stands and dark energies surround her.

"What are you doing?!" Daphne became staggered by the winds, it seemed like the monster was charging up.

"Guys?!" The rangers heard the others.

"Stay back! It's Nyx!" Tate hollers and stands. The ground seems to shake and the air twist. Nate tries to steady himself. "I'm gonna finish this!" He rushes toward the demon.

"No Tate!" Daphne screams.

Nyx has a dark smirk as the emitting dark energies formed into a ball in her hands. "Take this ranger!" Nyx shoots the black wave of energy at Tate. He foolishly runs toward it.

"Stop!" Using all her strength, the pink ranger grabs him and pushes him out of the way.

"What?!" Tate falls. He screams as the dark power rips at the pink ranger. "Daphne!"

The pink ranger screams a horrid cry. Her entire body was overwhelmed by the energies. She shrieks as Nyx smiled in satisfaction, Tate could only watch as the dark energy cut at the girl he loved. The shadowy powers dispersed and Daphne fell to the ground. Her ranger uniform then disappeared. Her clothes tattered, she lay there unconscious.

"Tate! Daphne!" Janet and the others finally came. "Oh no." Janet fell to Daphne's side, as did Sage and Mika.

Tate glared at the shadowy woman. "You bitch!" He exclaimed furiously. The dark figure kneeled on the ground. It seemed to have used most of its power in the dark wave it shot at the pink ranger. It smiled as Tate charged at it.

"We will meet again." Nyx disappeared into a dark portal before Tate could attack her.

"No! Damn it!" He cried. He fell to his knee. He de-morphed back into his regular clothes and stared at the ground. "Daph…"

"Tate, she's still breathing." Janet says.

"I couldn't protect her! Damn it I'm useless!" Tate looks away from the others, tears emit from his eyes.

"That isn't true!" Sage yells.

"That thing was Nyx, the mother! You two couldn't have handled it on your own!" Mika tries to dissuade Tate from his guilt.

"Still…" Tate sobs. Mika runs to his side and touches his shoulder; she then tries to hugs him. Janet holds the girl in pink, Sage by her side.

_~At Baldur's shrine_

The teens watch over Daphne. She is unconscious atop a bedlike pillar. There, Daniels uses some sort of magic to heal her and survey her injuries. They all sit in the shrine, incredibly shaken up.

"Nyx really attacked Daphne all on her own. That's very strange." The man says.

"We'll she be all right?" Tate was still in shock.

"Her injuries are…strange. Her body seems to be working fine and there aren't any noticeable wounds, but there's some sort of power over her that has cast her into a deep sleep."

"Meaning what?!" Tate stood up.

Janet stands as well. "Tate, this is horrible. Okay? But you need to calm down." Janet tries to calm the boy in blue.

"I-I'm sorry all right…" Tate looks down and tries to compose himself. "Daniels, will she be okay?"

"She's breathing. I can't say when she'll wake up, but she should be all right. We can only wait." Daniels says.

Tate clenches his fist. "Damn Nyx!"

"I'm sorry." Daniels says.

"Excuse me, but how was Nyx even unsealed?" Sage asks.

"I think it'd be easiest to explain Baldur's legend." Daniels says.

"Yea, cause I don't understand any of this." Tate says harshly while he stood over Daphne.

"Let me begin. Before time was conceived, the gods roamed above the earth. The goddess, Nyx, instilled negative emotions into the humans. As the negativity spread, it began to take physical form; the shadows."

"Baldur wanted humans to be positive creatures, surrounded by light. He taught the principles of light and started the defense force, Warriors of Light, to destroy the shadows. The negative emotions still arose though, so Baldur saw the only way was to go to war with Nyx herself and all her shadows using his warriors. "

"There were a hundred shadows for every warrior of light. Seeing the imbalance in power, Baldur created the Arcana warriors, an elite status amongst the warriors who had Baldur's own power embedded within them, making them stronger than any human." The informant of Baldur says.

"That's like us. But ancient?" Mika says.

"So we have Baldur's powers within us." Janet smiles.

"Yes. You all are forms the arcana took. You are modern Warriors of Light." Daniels says.

"Wooah." Sage says.

"I'll continue now." Daniels says and the rangers listen inquisitively. "Now, the Arcana Rangers put up a great fight, but still weren't enough for the almighty Nyx. So, these Arcana warriors, or Arcana Rangers, then sacrificed their individual life force and powers back to Baldur after weakening Nyx and eliminating all-at least what they thought at the time-were all of the shadows, so that Baldur could use the last of his power of the Arcanas to seal Nyx into the moon." Daniels finishes.

"Woooah." Sage says again astonished.

"That's all amazing, but still, how has Nyx become unsealed?" Janet asks.

Daniels looks down ponderously. "The shadows are created from negative emotions. I guess over the last millennium, all that dark energy was able to reach to the moon, awakening Nyx's powers."

"But negative emotion is inevitable. Humans aren't always positive people." Janet says.

"Yeah! What's even the point of rangers if the shadows will always appear?!" Tate snaps.

They all look at him afraid and downcast.

"Think about it guys." Sage speaks up. "It took a whole millennium to wake up Nyx. We stop her again we won't have to worry about her again for a really, really long time. I mean, humans go into war all the time. And there will always be war. The military still fights right?"

"Sage is right guys! We're defending the world while we can! We just need everyone to be positive!" Mika says excitedly. "I'm as positive as it gets. Just get everyone to be like me and we can kiss Nyx and the shadows goodbye!

Janet smiles. "That's right. We'll defend the world while we can!"

"Yeah!" Sage cries.

Tate tries to smile. "Yeah, for Daphne."

"Thank you all." Daniels says. They sit in quiet, watching over the girl in pink.

"I think it's about time we go." Janet stands. "All we can do is hope that Daphne wi-"

"Daphne?" Tate sees the redhead open her blue eyes. She slowly rises.

"Tate? Guys? Hey." Daphne smiles as she awakens.

"Babe." Tate puts his hands on Daphne's shoulders. He then caresses her cheek, seeing the color come back into her.

"I'm not dead babe." Daphne says and smiles warmly. Tate's eyes water a bit. He thought Daphne had never looked more beautiful. They kiss.

The team rejoices at Daphne's sudden recovery.


	5. The Magician Part I-P2

Power Rangers: ARCANA

Deck 2: The MAGICIAN Part I-2

Though Daphne had finally awoken, something seemed off about her. She agreed to let Tate walk her home but she seemed more…flirtatious than usual.

"You could come in or something. My parents aren't here." The redhead says in front of her home.

Tate smiles. "Sure." He stepped in and took a seat. Daphne's family was pretty wealthy. She had a large house and Tate had only been inside a few times because of Daphne's strict father. He made himself comfy on the large couch. "Can you believe it, babe? We're Power Rangers!"

"I know." She says sort of slurred.

"Are you all right? Today was pretty hectic." Tate says.

Daphne takes a seat next to the blond boy. "I'm perfect. Really perfect." She starts touching Tate's chest.

"Babe?" The boy in blue says but he's swiftly kissed by Daphne. This one didn't feel quite right though so he pulls away.

"What's wrong baby?" Daphne's voiced seemed slightly distorted.

"Nothing." Tate stands. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes." She smiles dazedly.

Tate leaves. He feels a bit uncomfortable afterward. He didn't know what made Daphne act that way, so he could only wonder.

_~The Next Day_

A large blue monster shaped like some sort of tribal mask was attacking humans in town. It was covered in azure flames and had a smaller mask attached to its top. Daniels sensed its presence and called the rangers.

"That is one ugly shadow." Tate says when they arrive at the area.

"Yeah and it's bigger than the black ones." Sage says.

"Different mask too. Daniels said these big ones are called Gate shadows, and they control the regulars. This one's named Mada." Janet tells them.

"Mada? Well whatever his name is, if we crush him-"Mika starts.

"-We won't have to worry about the little shadows for a while?" Sage smiles.

"Sounds right." The girl in red nods.

"Then let's morph!" Tate shouts.

"Within the cards," They all cry. Their arcana cards appear in front of their morphers. They grab them and then put their right hand forward and then swing their right arms across their left wrists in a T shape. "Arcana ranger!" They swipe their cards.

In the morphing grid, they each pass through their Arcana cards. Bodies covered in gold light, then their ranger uniforms. Finally, their heads are covered by their helmets.

Dressed in a ruby, skirted ranger uniform, Janet stood in the middle. "The Itinerant Fool!" Janet cries. Her helmet has gold accents on the edges of the visor. A "0" is on the top of the helm. "Arcana Red!" She poses.

Dressed in his azure ranger uniform, Tate stood on Janet's left. "The Flame-Brewing Magician!" Tate cries. Helmet marked with flame designs and an "I" on the helm's top. "Arcana Blue!"

Dressed In her golden, skirted uniform, Mika stood on Janet's right. "The Golden Chariot!" Mika cries. Her helmet has lightning designs and "VII" at the top of the helm. "Arcana Yellow!"

Dressed in a teal uniform, Sage was next to Mika. "The Evershining Moon!" Sage cries. His helmet has curvy water-like designs on it and "XVIII" on the top of the helm. "Arcana Green!" He poses.

Dressed in a rosy, skirted uniform, Daphne was by Tate's side, "The Grace-Willed Empress." Her helmet has elegant thorn like designs and has "III" at the top of the helm. "Arcana Pink." She poses.

"Arcana Rangers!" They cry.

"Ooo, Power Rangers. Gonna destroy me with those blinding costumes?" The monster laughed.

"We'll destroy you with our power, tiki mask!" Tate dashes toward the monster. They charge at the Gate shadow and start attacking it. Quick kicks and punches seem ineffective though.

"That's all you've got rangers? Agni ray!" The monster hollers. It engulfs itself in flame, and then blasts the fire from its body. The rangers are knocked to the ground.

"How come my kicks aren't doing anything?" The yellow ranger asks.

"It seems like normal attacks won't work." The red ranger says.

"Rangers!" They hear a familiar voice from their helmets.

"That you, Daniels?" The green ranger asks.

"Yes, now listen. You can summon weapons to defeat Mada."

"How do we do that?" The leader asks.

"Simple. Use your belt's buckle to summon your _sword_cards. Then swipe the cards on your morphers on your wrists." They hear Daniels.

"All right. We understand. Let's go guys!" Janet stands. "Sword card!" She cries and a plain tarot card with a blade on it appears from the gold belt buckle. She takes the card and swipes it on her morpher. A swirled silver cane shaped weapon with a blade at the end appears. A red jewel is on the twisted hilt. "Cool." The red ranger says.

The other rangers mimic their leader. "Sword card!" They cry then swipe them. Similar silver daggers appear with twisted hilts with respective colored jewels on them.

"Wooah!" The green ranger hollers with joy.

"These are pretty awesome." Mika says.

"Definitely. What do you think babe?" Tate looks at ranger pink.

She looks at him. "Yeah. Cool." She says. The blue ranger still feels something wrong.

"Come on guys, he's charging up again!" Janet hollers.

"Agniii-" The monster starts.

"Rangers, he needs time to charge. Hurry and strike before then!" Daniels says.

"Right. Hyaaah!" Janet charges in and the other rangers follow. They slash the monster and he grunts in pain.

"It's working!" Mika calls. With their combined power, they knock the big shadow back.

"Fine! Looks like I'll need more power! I'll suck up all the heat in the atmosphere!" The monster exclaims and heat waves start going toward it.

"Oh no! Our daggers won't be enough if he charges up!" Says Mika.

"Rangers. You've used your sword cards, but there are three other minor arcana; the sword, the cup, the coin and the wand. Summon the sword card along with you wand card and you'll be able to summon your personal weapons to finish the job.

"Perfect!" Janet says. "Sword card! Wand card!" She cries. Two cards appear from the gold buckle. She slides them both simultaneously through her morpher. The swirly gray dagger glows gold and takes a new shape, a red shortsword. "Fool's Edge!"

"Our turn!" The green ranger says. He summons the cards and they manifest into two green ring blades. "Moon Chakrams!"

The yellow ranger summons a thunder bolt shaped blade with an orange rope attached to her arm and the weapons handle. "Chariot Dagger!"

The pink ranger summons a pink and ruby colored crystal baton with a heart shaped jewel at the top. "Empress Scepter!"

Ranger blue summons a long blue spear with a flame shaped blade. "Magician's staff!"

"Oh man this is sweet!" Sage gawks at his green weapons.

"This is pretty sweet. The rope gives the dagger long range." Mika smiles.

"No time to ogle our weapons, we've got a monster to destroy!" Ranger red calls. "Fool's Edge: Longbow mode!" Janet's sword changed shaped and formed into a red and golden bow.

"Your weapon changes forms? Aww man." Tate says dissatisfied with his staff.

"Interesting…"

"You say something Daph?"

"No." The pink ranger says quick while readying her weapon.

Janet readies a golden energy arrow. "Fire!" She shoots the arrow, Sage sends his chakrams, Mika throws her dagger, Tate slashes a magic wave and Daphne shoots a magical blast toward Mada. The monster writhes in pain and finally explodes after the impact.

"Awesome!" The green ranger cries.

The red ranger smiles through her visor. "Power down." The leader de-morphs as do the others. The pedestrians had cleared earlier, so no one could see the teens. "Great work guys."

"Indeed." Daniels says from the morphers. "I'd like you all to return to the shrine."

"Right on it. Let's go guys." The leader says and they head back toward Lake Sleipnir for the news.

_Go to the Lord of Light's Shrine...__An ominous voice says._

_Yes._The redhead smiles and follows the others.


	6. The Magician Part I-P3

Power Rangers: ARCANA

Deck 2: The MAGICIAN Part I-3

Back in Baldur's shrine, the teens await Daniels' surprise.

"Listen to this," The manager says. They all look up.

Mika doesn't seems amused. "What's the news Mr.D-"

"Rangers," They hear a calm, deep, echoing voice. "I'm pleased to see your solidarity as a team."

"Is that…?" Janet is awestruck.

"Lord Baldur." Daphne nods.

"Yes." The tarot club manager nods. "Apparently the Gate shadows hold the crystals' powers. Each one you defeat should weaken Baldur's seal." Daniels says.

"Okay. So we'll just have to wait for the next one." Janet says.

"Don't worry. I'll warn you if I sense one. And with lord Baldur's presence starting to become more prominent, he may even be able to track Nyx." The club manager says.

"That's great." Sage says.

"Wait a minute. There are like twenty crystals, you're saying we have nineteen more of those big ugly shadow things to destroy?" Tate asks.

"Was this too much of a challenge for you?" Janet smiles playfully.

"No. Not at all. I'm only saying that this'll be easy." Tate smirks proudly.

Daphne hasn't been saying much and it has the others worried. She stands there somewhat eerily. She finally speaks.

"I've got to go." She says.

"Go? Why?" Tate asks.

"Yeah, don't leave. I think we should celebrate. I mean we destroyed our first real shadow." The boy in green says happily.

"No." The redhead says rather harsh. "I'm leaving now." Daphne departs and the blonde boy heads toward her. "Tate. You should celebrate with the others. I'll call you later." The girl in pink says.

The blond boy looks at her confusedly as she leaves.

"Daphne's been acting real weird since that incident with Nyx." Tate says.

"She must still be getting used to the new responsibilities." Janet says.

"Yeah, she only needs some space I'm sure." Mika adds.

"Yeah. Space." Tate says dejected.

_~The Forest_

Daphne arrives alone in the forest. She heard someone calling her again. Not Nyx though. It sounded male this time.

"I summoned you here, pink ranger, because Nyx's darkness resides inside you." A humanoid figure stands on a tree above the redhead. Daphne looks up.

"Who are you?" She asks and the shadow smiles. It hops down in front of the gorgeous girl.

"I'm Nebiros, General of shadows. I'm what you'd call an _Alpha _shadow." The monster introduces itself. It has indigo skin and no pupils. The monster's dark hair is held by red cloth and it's cloaked in some sort of funky robes with random designs and fabrics stitched together.

"What's an Alpha shadow?"

"We are Nyx's personal body guards. We're stronger than the Mask shadows and of course the Blank shadows. I'm the puppet master. I summon all of the Mask shadows-or-Gate shadows as the lord of light calls them."

"Why does he call those ugly things Gate shadows anyway?" Daphne asks.

"They hold the crystal's powers that seal him away. They are his gate per se." Nebiros explains.

"Hmm…so what do you want with me?"

"When you were hit with the mother's dark energy blast, it was to turn you into a servant. But, Nyx's darkness may be what lured you here, but tell me this ranger pink," The shadow starts. "You have no intentions of helping Lord Baldur. Do you?"

The redhead is quiet as Nebiros paces through the grass. He circles around her, awaiting an answer. "I don't." She says. A big white smile dresses Nebiros' creepy, blue face, revealing his sharp, beastly teeth.

"Stand still." The Alpha shadow says. He takes a few steps back from Daphne. He pulls out a marionette. It has curly red string hair, button eyes and cute pink little clothes.

"Is that supposed to be me?" The redhead girl asks.

"Yes." Nebiros holds up the marionette and summons a green needle.

"What're you-?" Daphne realizes she can't move.

"You'll be my first puppet in aaages." Nebiros smiles and takes a green needle to the puppet's chest. Daphne squirms. "It works…" Nebiros says chillingly. "I'm gonna turn you into a servant of Nyx."

"You can't! I just don't want to be a ranger! I don't want to be a shadow!"

"Too bad." Nebiros inserts the green needle into the puppet and it shines a misty ominous light. The Daphne doll becomes engulfed in darkness, as does the real Daphne. The girl twists in the dark energies. Her eyes glow yellow as she is changed into a monster.

_~Baldur's shrine_

"I still can't believe you were able to get pizza delivered to the shrine Mr. Daniels." Janet says taking a slice and taking a seat.

"There are a lot of servants of Baldur left in Hal Valley. I never said only I and the rangers were in this city." The man takes a slice of pizza.

"True." Sage eats, he and Mika laugh and Janet smiles. The girl in red looks to the blond who didn't touch any of the food. He was only looking at his phone.

"Tate, are you still worried about Daphne?"

"Yeah, I just want to know if she got home safely." He says glumly.

"I could track her morpher." Daniels says.

"Could you? She won't respond to my text or answer my calls."

"All right." Daniels taps the side of his glasses and some sort of hologram appears. It looks like a map of the city. "Here we all are; in Baldur's shrine." The manager points to dots in the rangers respective colors located at Lake Sleipnir. His finger traces the hologram toward a pink dot. "Here is Daphne." He says then his face becomes bothered. "Oh my."

"That looks like the woods where Nyx was!" Mika says.

"Daphne's house isn't in the woods, is it?" Sage says looking at Tate.

"No. No, it's not." Tate stands and runs out of the shrine.

"Tate!" Janet hurries after him.

_~The Forest_

"Daphne! Daphne where are you?!" The blond boy runs through the trees. "Daph!" He screams.

Janet is close behind him. "Tate!"

"Daph?" Tate stops momentarily only to see the girl in red had followed him.

"Tate, Tate it's only me." Janet fixes her coat while panting. "You're fast."

"Janet, you're talking to the Hestia Argonaut's captain." Tate somehow boasts while searching for his girlfriend. "I've got to be fast…"

"You're very fast. Now let me help you find Daphne." Janet says. Tate stands there for a moment, thinking. "We are a team now too." The girl in red assures the boy in blue.

"Okay." Tate nods. They split up, screaming the redhead's name. Janet searches around each tree carefully until she reaches a clearing.

She says to herself, "This is where we saw Nyx…" She searches the clearing. She hears a little beeping sound. She sees a faint pink light from the grass and runs toward it. There are singe marks on the ground where what looks like a gold morpher sits. "This is Daphne's…" Janet says quietly. She puts her face to her wrist to contact Baldur's informant.

"Daniels. I've found Daphne's morpher. But I don't see her anywhere. There are singe marks on the ground where I've found it. What do you think happened?"

"Nyx. She must've taken her..." Daniels says then he's quiet. "No, I would have sensed her…

"Then who could it have been?" The girl in red asks.

"I'm not sure, but until I can find out how they cloaked their presence, I want you to get out of the forest without back up."

"I understand." Janet says into the morpher.

"And Janet,"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Tate you found the morpher without Daphne. This could really upset him, knowing that we don't know."

"Understood." The brunette girl says.

"Janet! You find anything?!" The girl in red heard Tate coming from the forest. She turns to see him, slipping the morpher into her coat pocket.

"No. I think it's time we call it a day. I'm sure she'll turn up." She lies.

Tate frowns. "I guess you're right. We would've heard from her by now…"

Janet puts her hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "She's fine Tate." She forces a smile.

The blonde nods. He seemed unconfident though.


	7. The Magician-Part II-P1

Power Rangers: ARCANA

Deck 3: The MAGICIAN Part II-1

The next day at school, Daphne makes her return. Alone, she seems vicious and detached. The students usually recognize her with Tate as the cheerleader dating the jock. But without him, people only saw the cold beauty that's known for having a harsh tongue.

With her attitude and looks, all the hearts she's broken and all the envy she's generated toward her seemed to somehow bond with Nyx's dark energy that was inside her. She was changed, but in a way that most couldn't understand. The other teens stared at her. Not because she was beautiful, but because she seemed completely and utterly unattainable.

"Daphne." Janet heads toward the chilly girl. "Hey." The brunette says but redhead only looks the girl in red up and down. "So where have you been? I found your morpher in the forest and-"

"What? Are you stalking me now?" Daphne cocks her head.

"No." Janet shakes her head. "It's just, well Daniels thought you may have been kidnapped. I mean, there were burn marks-"

"Burn marks? Really" Daphne says with her icy tongue. "You're losing it Jane."

"Jane?" Janet furrows her brows. "Um, well Tate's been pretty worried about you. I know we aren't especially close, but If you need someone to talk to-"

"Talk to?" Daphne raises her brow.

"Yeah. I mean, about being a ranger. I mean we're just regular girls in high school with tons of responsibilities and now we have to protect Hal Valley. It's a lot on our plates." Janet smiles warmly .

Daphne rolls her eyes then looks at Janet angrily." You're just Miss congeniality, huh Janet?"

"Excuse me?" Janet furrows her brows.

"Student council president. Star athlete. Red ranger? And you're nice looking." Daphne shakes her head. "You must think you're the shit. Huh, leader?" The redhead grumbles.

"Daphne. What are you talking about? I was just trying to be friendly." Janet's smile disappears.

"Friendly? I don't care about friendly. And I certainly don't care about Hal Valley or any of this ranger crap." Daphne finishes. Janet only stares perplexed. "Now get out of my way." Daphne pushes the girl in red away, leaving her unsure of what just happened.

Down the hall, Daphne meets Tate.

"Hey babe." He says around all his pals and teammates. He reaches for a hug but is brushed off. His friends make _ooo_sounds childishly. "What's wrong Daph?" The blond boy asks confused.

"You. You're what's wrong." The redhead says sneeringly. Tate doesn't know what to say as Daphne leaves. Tate's mostly ridiculed by his friends but he wasn't sure what to do. The redhead's behavior was weird, even for her.

_~Lunchtime_

Daphne sits alone at table looking malicious; she doesn't even bother to get food. Her girlfriends were just followers, when she waved them away, they left her. Sage walks past Daphne's table while conversing with a friend, Daphne succeeds at tripping him and knocking him on his face.

"Hey!" Sage hops up and Mika hears him. "Why would you do that?!"

Daphne says nothing, her face blank.

"What's going on?" Mika treads over from her table.

"Nothing. And my leg slipped theatre geek." Daphne says coldly.

Sage stares at her, at a loss of words. He looked like he was going to break down. Mika pats his back then goes close to Daphne. "We're teammates now." The girl in yellow whispers hard. "I don't care about what you're little friends think. If you don't want to talk to us, then fine. But you don't have to be a bitch just to look cool." The redhead scoffs and Mika backs away.

"You're messed up Daphne." Mika holds her Sage and they walk away. Daphne continues to only sit there, still utterly taciturn.

_~After School-Tarot Clubroom_

"You believe her behavior has something to do with Nyx?" Daniels says sitting.

"It has to. She's never acted like this." Tate stands, trying to speak up for Daphne.

"Daphne's cold. I don't understand how she could even be a power ranger." Mika says and Tate looks at her. "I thought you had to be good. Not evil."

"She was acting strange. Even for Daphne." Janet proclaims.

"You guys are saying this like she's some sweet person. She's probably doing this because she doesn't want to be a ranger." Sage says still downcast over what happened earlier.

"Perhaps." Daniels says lowly.

"Guys. It's Nyx. I know Daphne. She's changed. She's never been like this."

"How can you be sure?" Sage speaks up. His eyes were red from crying earlier. "Do you remember that girl Raven?"

"Who?" Tate asks.

"That girl who had black hair and wore glasses? Yeah. She moved away right?" Mika asked.

"I heard that." Sage nods. "I also heard she ran away because of Daphne's gang bullying her earlier in the year." Sage says curtly.

Tate looks down. "No."

"Speaking of Daphne, I guess she isn't coming to club." Janet says. "This is going to be our meeting room for ranger ops right?"

"For a time." Daniels says.

"I doubt she cares." Mika looks out the window. "We'll need a new pink ranger." The girl in yellow says.

"Not yet. She fought alongside you all before, I'm sure she won't leave her duties." Daniels says and then his wristwatch starts blinking red.

"Trouble?" Janet asks.

"Yes. It's similar to the one the other day."

"That ugly tiki mask?" Sage asks.

" ." Daniels says.

"Didn't we destroy him?" Mika says confused.

"I thought so too, but there's something different. He seems more powerful, but It's the same essence.

"Well whatever it is, we'll take him down." Janet stands.

Sage nods. "Let's go. I've got to go let off some steam." Sage walks out.

"Um. Where is the Gate Shadow?" Mika asks.

"He's in an open area near the shopping center." Daniels says.

"The old center plaza. All those buildings are gone. What's he doing there?" The girl in yellow asks.

"We'll have to go find out." Janet says and they head for the doors.

"What about Daphne?" Tate says before leaving.

"We'll have to go without her." Janet says. She leaves. Tate moves slowly toward the exit.

"She will come Tate." Daniels assures him. The blonde frowns.

"Yeah." He says unsurely and then heads out.

As they run Janet purposely falls behind and contacts Daniels with her morpher. "Daniels. What did you do with Daphne's morpher?"

"It's still with me. Why?"

"I think I saw.." Janet then thinks for a moment. Wasn't there a morpher on the girl in pink's wrist when she had seen her in the halls? "No reason."

"All right then. You all be careful."

"Always." Janet says then follows after the others.

_~Abandoned Shopping Center  
_

"I don't see anything." Sage says looking around.

"Yeah. But this_ is_ place is regularly deserted." Mika says.

"Hmm." Tate looks around. "Did Daniels get the coordinates wrong?" Tate says.

"No." The girl in red says. She stands still as the others watch her. "Something's coming."

"Is it getting hot?" Mika says. Suddenly, something burst through the ground in a ball of flame and magma.

The rangers fall back as the Gate shadow makes his entrance. The rangers steady themselves and look at the shadow, looking more monstrous then before and covered in ominous blue flames now. They noticed another figure next to him. It is humanlike and blue-skinned wearing a mismatched display of red clothes and fabrics.

"Hello rangers." The blue-skinned figure says.

"Who are you?" Janet asks.

"Well power ranger, they call me the puppet master." The figure smiles eerily. "Nebiros."

"You work for Nyx, Nebiros?" Tate asks.

"Of course. She is my queen. And she'll cloud this disgusting world in darkness." Nebiros shows his beastly teeth.

"Hmph." Tate scoffs. "That's all I needed to hear." The boy in blue lifts his arm. He summons his Arcana card. "Within the cards, Arcana ranger!" He swipes the card on his morpher and is engulfed in gold then blue.

The blue ranger charges at Mada and Nebiros. "Tate!" Janet hollers, following after him with the others. The alpha shadow is blocked by the mask, knocking Tate back. He is caught by the other rangers.

"Don't be stupid!" Mika exclaims.

"Teamwork man." Says Sage.

"Sorry guys." The blue ranger says.

"Together now." Janet says.

"Within the cards," Janet, Sage and Mika summon their cards. "Arcana ranger!" They swipe them and are covered by gold light and then their respective ranger colors.

"Arcana Yellow!" Mika poses in a kicking form.

"Arcana Green!" Sage poses in style.

"Arcana Blue!" Tate takes a strong stance.

"Arcana Red!" Janet stands solemnly in her ranger uniform.

"Arcana rangers!" They cry. Smoke colored the same as their ranger uniforms explode behind them.

The Alpha shadow, Nebiros, only smiles.


End file.
